marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Guardians of the Galaxy Annual Vol 3 1
(Story) | NextIssue = (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Giuseppe Camuncoli | CoverArtist2 = Jean-Francois Beaulieu | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Must be havink faith, yes? | Speaker = Cosmo | StoryTitle1 = Faith | Writer1_1 = Donny Cates | Penciler1_1 = John McCrea | Inker1_1 = John McCrea | Colourist1_1 = Mike Spicer | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Darren Shan | Editor1_2 = Lauren Amaro | Editor1_3 = Jordan D. White | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Unidentified others Other Characters: * * * Druffs' "God" * ** ** ** * * * * Races and Species: * Numerous unidentified alien species * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * Space * Items: * * * and Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = A Long Time in Politics | Writer2_1 = Al Ewing | Penciler2_1 = Yıldıray Çınar | Inker2_1 = Yıldıray Çınar | Colourist2_1 = Rain Beredo | Letterer2_1 = Cory Petit | Editor2_1 = Darren Shan | Editor2_2 = Lauren Amaro | Editor2_3 = Jordan D. White | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Krallian Skrulls ** ** ** ** Numerous unidentified others * * * ** ** *** * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Numerous unidentified alien species * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ** *** **** ** ** *** *** **** ***** ** *** ** * Items: * and * * * * * * * Vehicles: * Events: * * | StoryTitle3 = Advent Horizon | Writer3_1 = Tini Howard | Penciler3_1 = Ibrahim Moustafa | Inker3_1 = Ibrahim Moustafa | Colourist3_1 = Jay David Ramos | Letterer3_1 = Cory Petit | Editor3_1 = Darren Shan | Editor3_2 = Lauren Amaro | Editor3_3 = Jordan D. White | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Numerous unnamed Druffs Antagonists: * Druffs' "God" Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** Ryas Orbit Items: * | StoryTitle4 = You're Only Young Once | Writer4_1 = Zac Thompson | Writer4_2 = Lonnie Nadler | Penciler4_1 = Filipe Andrade | Inker4_1 = Filipe Andrade | Colourist4_1 = Mike Spicer | Letterer4_1 = Cory Petit | Editor4_1 = Darren Shan | Editor4_2 = Lauren Amaro | Editor4_3 = Jordan D. White | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Unnamed Skrull ** Unnamed Shi'ar ** Unnamed Kree soldier Other Characters: * * * ** * * * * ** ** ** * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ** Items: * and * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = Since the Black Order’s attack on the galaxy’s greatest defenders, the cosmos has been wtihout its heroes. Find out what really happened to Nova, Quasar, Adam Warlock, and Darkhawk! And who better to tell this story than Cosmo, the Spacedog? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included